New Beginnings
by Rae Nightling
Summary: Elizabeth has a child, and ask Jack for help. Will they get their chance? Post AWE before On Stranger Tides.


Jack paced back and forth in the cramped main room of the Elizabeth's house. House was a relative term, like almost everything in shipwreck cove; her house was made from parts of old shipwrecks. It was cramped, damp, and occasionally rocked as if still at sea. He was trying to remain nonchalant and see uncaring but the screams were almost unbearable, and it had been going on for hours. _Ah childbirth._ He thought to him self. He sat in the only chair in the room, and was wishing he had rum with him, _why is the rum always gone?_ He rested his face in his hands while he waited. Lost in his thoughts the midwife finally came out of the room.

"Mr. Sparrow, you can come see your wife now." She said as she cleaned her hands on a blood stained rag.

Jack looked up, surprised to be addressed as mister and confused at being called Elizabeth's husband.

"Captain, Captain Sparrow," he said as he stood up, "and luv, her husband is currently indisposed, which the reason that I'm here, savvy? I am here because her husband asked me to look after her while he is gone."

"Ah I see, excuse my presumption. If you don't mind my asking, where is her husband?"

"You really don't get out much do you? 'Lizabeth is the pirate king, and her husband became her husband during the lovely war that she decided us pirates should fight, and because of that little fight he subsequently became the captain of the Flying Dutchman and that is why is not here and cannot perform his husbandly duties as assigned to as husband. Now how is 'Lizbeth doing?"

"She and her daughter are doing fine, if you'd like you can go in and see her."

He smiled and tipped his hat as he moved past the midwife. Jack slowly opened the door as to not to disturb two of them. Jack knew that Elizabeth was a beautiful creature but now she had a glow about her. She was beautiful even with her hair plastered to her face with sweat and her eyes puffy from crying. Jack was glad to see that her eyes were no longer filled with tears but with joy and wonder. It was almost as if she was in awe of the small pink bundle of blankets in her arms. Jack knew that that tiny little bundle was Elizabeth's daughter.

Elizabeth was so enthralled with her daughter that she did not notice that Jack had come in. She was waving her fingers in front of the bundle and slightly rocking it back and forth.

"How are you doing, luv?"

"Better, weak but better. Her name is Elaine Dae Turner, Elaine after my mother."

Jack cringed slightly at Turner at the end of the baby's name. It was a sharp reminder that Elizabeth was no longer a Swann, no longer free to roam the seas. "I think it is a beautiful name, your mum would be proud," Jack said as he moved closer to them. Jack's face lit up upon seeing Elaine's face for the first time. He was amazed how the small pink face could look so much like her mother.

"You should get some rest luv."

"Jack, I know this is kind of silly, but could you stay here for tonight. I know you have a place to stay here in Shipwreck, but please."

Jack was slightly shocked to hear such a request, but Elizabeth looked so vulnerable that Jack couldn't say no. "Of course love. I'll be right out side this door if ye need anything. " He said as he left the room. He shut the door quietly, and sat down in a chair where he could see both Elizabeth's door and the front door to her house. He stayed awake for a while then drifted off. Though he had his hand resting on his pistol, ready for anything.

Elizabeth also drifted off to sleep, though her sleep was more fitful. She was worrying about what she should do and what she should have done. She should have tried to contact Will when she found out, not Jack. She wasn't quite sure how Will was going to react to that when he found out. She also started to worry about what was going to happen in the near future. She knew Jack would want to leave. Jack had been in Shipwreck for almost 3 months at this point, and she had been very grateful for his company. She knew that there were times that Jack had to be ashore for several months at a time but she also knew that Jack was becoming antsy. He would leave soon on his ship and she would be stranded at Shipwreck Cove. Yes she had her own ship but she had no crew and she wasn't even sure she would be able to raise a child on a ship. But she wanted to leave with him. And she knew she aught to not want to he was not her husband and it would not be appropriate for her sail with him, especially with a newborn. Her thoughts circled like this until she finally drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: I've decided to rewrite this story and repost it under the same name. Thank you all. Hopefully I'll update soon.**


End file.
